movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Presto
Transcript Pixar: Short Films #15 "Presto" (2008)Pixar: Short Films #15 "Presto" (2008) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4Dnm6dkOVI Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Presto (the film begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Presto DiGiotagione and his Hat of Wonder. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Robert: His rabbit, Alec Akam? Strange name. Eds: Cool. (Meanwhile, Alec was in a cage) (however) (He's trying to reach his carrot) (but finds that it's too far for him) (Rumbling was heard) (however) (Alec still can't reach it) (and is not strong enough) (Then Presto came in) (at last) (Checks his watch) (and gasps) (Shuts his door) (behind him) (Goes to his draw) (to find some stuff) (gets his top hat and wizard hat) (and grabs them all) (Blows in his wizard hat) (to get some dust out) (Which poofed out of the top hat) (and left) (Takes Alec out of the cage) (and gets him ready) (Puts the wizard hat on Alec's head) (to drag him) (Alec tries to get his carrot) (but is dragged away) (Presto pulls him out of his top hat) (WHEE!) (Presto was about to give him his carrot, But hears the stage fanfare and rushes to the stage) (like a bullet) Rosie: This better be interesting. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. Cause we're very excited. (Presto puts Alec down and gets on stage) Alec: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) (Presto pulls out his top hat) (from nearby) (Shows us there's nothing in it) Sandy: That's pretty unusual. (He puts his hand in his hat) (to grab Alec) (But didn't grab anything) (then has no idea that Alec seems to be tricking him) (Some peeked) (to see what was wrong) Arthur: What are you doing, Alec? Let Presto pull you out of his hat. Rigby: Yeah. We're waiting for you to entertain. (Alec shook his head and wants his carrot) (in annoyance) (Presto refuse and tries to reach him) (for something) (Alec hits his hand on the table) (BAM!) Presto: Ah! (shakes his hand) (worried) (He goes over to Alec) (with annoyance) (Alec gasps and put the wizard hat back on) (and grins) (Presto grunts then puts his hand back in the top hat) (to reach Alec) (But SNAP) Presto: Ah! (We laugh) (at Presto) (It was a mouse trap) (that he caught) (Alec still wants his carrot and want Presto to toss it into the hat and into his mouth) (with confusion) (Presto pulls out an egg and toss it into his hat) (like magic) (Alec dodges it) Well? (safely) (Egg falls back in the wizard hat, Then SPLAT) (he is splatted) (We laugh) (happily) Reba Pollyanna: Alec's a nuisance. Isaac: I beg your pardon, Reba?! (Presto looks at Alec and shows him his carrot) (from nearby) (Alec smiles, But Presto magically turns it into a flower) (POOF!) (Alec angrily put the hat into a sucking pipe) (SUCK!) Blossom: Alec! Bubbles: How dare you! (Presto pulls the hat off his head) (from nearby) (Alec still wants his carrot) Buttercup: Still wanting your carrot? (Presto puts his hand into his top hat) (like magic) (Alec traps his hand into a drawer) (by mistake) Presto: Ow! (jumps up and down) (Alec tries to find his carrot in Presto's sleeve) (from nearby) (Presto charges) (like a bullet) (Alec jumps and points Presto's hand at him) (like magic) (POKE) Presto: Ah! (We laugh) (at Presto) (Then he accidentally pulls his pants out of his hat) (RIP!) (We laugh louder) (and longer) (Alec giggles) (nervously) (Presto angrily gonna pounce him) (with major fury) (Alec drops a tall ladder into the wizard hat) (with carefulness) (It hits his nuts) Jimmy: Ouch. (covers his eyes) Sheila Rae: Alec! (echoes) (Presto aims the ladder at Alec) (carefully) (He dodges as it hits the door) (BAM!) (WHEE!) (ZOOM!) Melody: What a guy and rabbit. Rocky J. Squirrel: They're sure funny. (Presto pulls out the carrot) (from nearby) (Alec grins, Presto covers it) Barbra: What's he doing? Sasha: I wonder what. (Alec was confuse) (and puzzled) (Presto smashes it) (apart) (Emerald gasps) (in shock) Tawnie: Hey, That's not nice! Rocky J. Squirrel: Not good. (Presto about to grab Alec in his hat, But he gets electrocuted) (like magic) (Music plays) (with everyone dancing) (BOOM) (CLANG) (Presto screams angrily and charges at Alec) (who flees) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Leave him alone! (Runs behind the curtains) (and tries to stop Presto) Sandy: Stop it! Bradley: Save him! (Alec hides under a table where Presto tries to grab him) (but can't) (He accidentally grabs a bolt) Presto: Aha! (force lightning) (Rope goes up which Presto gets lifted up) (WHEE!) (Curtains open) (like magic) (Presto hangs, We and the crowd gasps) (and gulps) Alec: Whoohoo! (about to leave) (and set off) (Suddenly Presto falls, Goofy yodel) (and tumbles downward) Eds: Ah! PPGs: Ah! (Other stuff falls down) (and crashes) (Alec gasps and groans frustratedly and helps him by placing the top hat onto his crashing spot) (SPLAT!) (POP) (birds tweet) (We and the crowd cheered and clap) (with joy) (Presto likes it, But Alec angrily walks away) (and in a bad mood) Edd: Alec? Eddy: Are you okay? (Presto whistles for him) Ed: Your master's calling. (Presto magically appears the carrot) (POOF!) (Alec pops out of the hat) (POOF!) (He happily chomps it down) Alec: Phew. (sighs with relief) (They bowed) (and clapped) (But suddenly, SHOT, Presto gasps and falls to the floor) (BUMP!) (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Presto's knocked out, cold. (Red Deer laughs evilly) (at Presto) Robert: You! Tanya Mousekewitz: You knocked Presto out cold. (Big C. angrily jumps on Red, THUMP) (SPLAT) Red Deer: Oh. Uncle. (birds tweet) Amy: Presto? Andrew: Are you alright? (Presto never moves anymore) Earl: Uh oh. He's... He's... Stinky: Dead. Harry: That monster. We need to revive Presto. (Alec gasps in shock, Then sobs) (in Mel Blanc's Little Toot voice from Melody Time) Melody: Oh no. No. Come here. Barbra: Don't be frightened. (HUG) Melody: We're sorry. Ashame that Presto's gone. Perhaps... (thinks) Melody: I can take care of you now. Is that okay? Emerald: Yeah. We'll take you in. Rocky: What? Me and you, Melody? Bullwinkle: Make this rabbit the adopted boy? (Alec gasps) Serena: Yes. As long as I heal Presto back to normal, that is. Melody: Certainly. But Alec Azam's such a strange name. Perhaps, He'll be... Uh... I know. Arty. Rocky J. Squirrel: Perfect name. Bullwinkle: Arty Prettyful? Barbra: Yup. A good name it is. (Serena heals Presto back to normal) (Who was a ghost now) (and being a force one) Tawnie: Don't worry Presto, Melody will look after him. Presto: Yeah. Because he's now the adopted in your team. (We wink) THE END That's all folks. (Credits play) (and stop) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts